Ganath Saga
The Ganath Saga is the overall collection of Story Arcs that focus on the return of Ganath Deitus, his actual return, and the events that followed. The Arcs are as follows. The Serum An unknown benefactor has been giving a powerful and unstable healing serum to the land of Haven. The Serum can save a person from certain death from dire injuries, but at what cost? This began the fracture within the forces of the land of Haven, as soldiers transporting the serum claimed alliegance to a higher power, to the King of Haven... Hail to The King After 30 long years of waiting, 30 years of mystery, Ganath Deitus has made his formal debut in the story of Kings and Beasts. His return caused a great rift of confusion and betrayal, with over half of the Haven Forces serving under Michael willingly joining their former King. It has also been revealed that the healing serum was infact provided by him, and the cost of taking it, ensured Ganath's complete control over you. Thousands more soldiers are stolen away with this. Ganath supplied the Northern Republic with it as well, increasing his numbers to tens of thousands. Ganath has severed all ties with his former allies and friends, going so far as to almost kill James Price, and stripping him of his Elemental powers. Admiral Tara Anders, and Liutenant Damon Hollows are enslaved to Ganath's will via the serum. Elsewhere, Kimberlie Caldrings is 'activated' as a slave of Ganath. The rift between those loyal to Ganath and those loyal to Michael comes full circle. Ganath loyalists are made to leave the land of Haven. Ganath secretly begins to have his forces create massive underground tunnels all throughout the land. The Siege of Blackwood Manor (Major battle) Ganath sends a force of ten thousand to destroy Blackwood Manor, and exterminate all members of The Pack. Asha, Mileena, and Reaper (unknown to the others, fought for the fun of it, did not ally himself with The Pack), aid The Pack in the battle. First glimpse of Eamon Liandri's Great Wolf form. The Pack becomes overrun, Ganath himself joins the battle, Pack on verge of defeat. Archerios Cloudsmith sends all enemy forces to be lost forever in The Mad World, sacrificing himself in the process. Ganath himself is caught in the assault, and is succesfully dragged to the dark world, but quickly escapes. The Pack are victorious. James Price makes amends with the Werewolves, turns protagonist, and ally of The Pack for the first time. The Pack is forced to abandon The Manor afterwards, as it is no longer safe with its location compromised. Tai Ishikawa remains behind to guard it. Pack stay with Mileena in The Westfold. Ganath Strikes Ganath begins taking over soldiers of The Westfold, moves a small number of forces within Westfold boundaries. Reaper returns to the mortal plane. Kira is revealed to be alive, sneaks in after him. Reaper attacks. Becomes first person in story to physically harm Mileena. Kira attacks Mileena, defeats her, but is quickly defeated by Reaper. Reaper escapes. Varryk is enslaved via the serum. Basilisk venom revealed to be Vampyre's greatest weakness. Ganath sends Varryk to kill Mileena, almost succeeds. Varryk is then brutally slain by Lucifer. Varryk begins the slow transformation of becoming a Behemoth. Erykas develops cure for Basilisk venom, saves Mileena's life. Behemoth transformation complete. Varryk awakens and begins to destroy the lower levels of Mileena's palace. Ganath arrives at Mileena's palace, unleashes a Basilisk. Havenfall Nikolai returns, has way to counteract the serum. Michael Deitus is abducted, and later enslaved via the serum. Price goes to ask for the help of the Southern Tribe. Massive tunnel networks beneath the land of Haven are discovered and used by Ganath to move his forces. With the Grand Commander away, Ganath attacks, succesfully takes over Haven City without conflict by forcing Tara and the Haven forces to retreat. Ganath uses Varryk to kidnap Erykas, imprisons Varryk and Kimberlie in their own dream home. Ganath tortures Erykas with every intention to kill her. She is rescued by Eamon and Vira, Eamon debuts his Greatwolf Form fully, defeats Ganath easily. Taylor burns the winter mansion to the ground. Russel McKinley III makes his debut, bar brawl ensues with Vries. Befriends him soon after. Ganath, out of vengeance for his humilation at the hands of children, launches a surprise siege on Dawn's Peak, razes the city to the ground via fires and 5 enormous bombs. One third of the population is all that survived. Haven forces, are completely defeated. To Unite the Packs Refugees from Dawn's Peak, along with a small handful of soldiers and members of The Pack, make their way to Eamon Wurld to take refuge. Lilith summons Vries, instructs him to acquire the aid of the Werewolf Packs in The Fjord, the land northeast of Haven. Gives him The Egg of Dusk to use as a bargaining tool. Reaper attacks Vries trying to cross the bridge into The Fjord, Raith appears and defeats him. Vries finds and enters The Flowing Meadows, land of The McKinleys. He is stalked by Sherry McKinley, and is ultimately captured. The capture is interrupted as The Darkwalker Pack attack. Russel fends them off, and welcomes Vries into a village. The Darkwalkers attack almost immidiately after once more, this time, with their leader; Alessia Cloudsmith, twin sister of Archerios. She takes Vries away. The Battle for Haven (Major Battle) "Take back what's yours." The Wolf Who Would Be King "There can only be one."